


Assassin's Game

by StarryDragonPaws (CrystalLightningStar)



Category: Bitty Reader Adventures AU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Bitty Reader Adventures, Anders is a doodoohead buttpants, Cool gadgets, Deaaaaath yea, Not fun times for smol, Oops spoilers teehee, Other, Reader as in Bitty AU reader, Reader is a bitty badass, such death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalLightningStar/pseuds/StarryDragonPaws
Summary: Bitties were seen as cute, small, innocent, helpless petsthat no one took seriously and couldn't do anything for themselves.We took advantage of that.[Inspired by the Bitty readers AU][also inspired by Attack on Titan a little]





	1. UHM THIS IS PRETTY IMPULSIVE SO IDK MAN MNAAAAAGHFEDDFRF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivethart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivethart/gifts).



There was another home for readers.

 

 

It wasn't very well known. People didn't adopt from it, but the rare readers that spawned out of sight and town were often graced with saving from it before meeting the fate of a feral.

in fact, the workers at The Poker House worked diligently for the cause, patrolling the streets and woods to snatch up readers as quickly as possible and bring them shelter, clothes, food, and anything else a reader might need.

In a world where readers were looked down upon for their size, they were given battle training. Treated as pets, here they were treated as people. They were the tools to defend themselves. Jobs. Important responsibilities that have ever so been denied of these people In a world built for a larger race.

The world was too big for Bitties. Anders made them bigger.

Can't really say that about a place where they sleep in glass tanks, can you?

Here, with a few safety rules to abide by, they were granted opportunities to go explore the outdoors.  
Let me explain: Anders is the man running the shelter, who loves a good card game and has a terrible taste in hairstyle, He and Felicia, an aspiring designer who made customized clothes for all of the readers, and his fiancée were indeed enabling the otherwise ignored race of people to shape the world.

A world more than sweater colors and teddy bears and dollhouses and adoption, as if these brave, talented, clever, bold, idea filled men and women were nothing more than talking hamsters meant to keep an owner entertained. How ridiculous.

Anders was not a bad man. He was a little eccentric at times and had a strange darting, bloodshot gaze that was a little bit too intense and left you a tad unnerved, and a probably unhealthy obsession with games of any kind, (mainly card games. he could keep himself entertained alone in a room with a deck of cards for days) but he was nothing if not good to the readers, providing them a doorway to opportunities everywhere, where no other place possibly would.  
It was a little bit lacking in furniture, but a good home nevertheless.

 

 

 

Anders' voice rung through the speakers, abruptly informing everyone that from there on out no reader should to refer to him as "Anders" any longer, but instead "Leader", "Captain","Master" or the much preferred "PLAYER ONE". His sudden announcement left her uneasy. She felt as if he has been playing one too many games. Everyone is left uncomfortable and concerned. She feels bad for doubting him, who granted her everything you have. without him she would be nothing.

Still..those names..it was as if he was separating them into some hierarchy. She didn't like it.

 

 

 

Anders was a slightly disconcerting man. He never quite seemed to take anything seriously, and had a strict training schedule enforced, "for self defense of course," said Anders as he walked off, "It's a big world out there, little lady."

The new mandatory training left her sore starting from day one and hasn't stopped since, and he never could remember anyone's names. Nevertheless, he IS the man that provided each reader, who started with nothing, with everything you have. Who is she to complain? Besides, there are tons of readers here. Why should he be expected to know the names of them? 

Still, learning the methods to disable and kill people is unsettling, but it's obviously a last resort safety measure. We need to be able to handle ourselves. We learn pressure points, weaponry, and the workings of some interesting devices that shoot hooks and retract, transporting us quickly to a variety of places.

 

 

PLAYER ONE has abruptly rearranged all of the readers into their own small, bare, slate grey compartments. It made the last room look cluttered in comparison. When Felicia assured her the previous bitty rooms were temporary after Aurene commented on the bare furnishings of her abode, she had assumed the permanent version would be more..cushy. What a selfish thought.

PLAYER ONE and Felecia had assigned outfits to the readers based off of...solitary card symbols? It was strange. You received a suit with one heart on it. It wasn't very comfortable.  
You are still unsure of the implications or purposes of the new mandatory clothing.

But this is An-PLAYER ONE, he knows what he's doing. Anders and PLAYER ONE are one in the same.

 

He's looking out for you. All of you.

 

 

 

..right?

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight is the night of your first mission.


	2. so that prologue was vague as frappe huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurene:
> 
> Type: Heart class
> 
> Rank: Knight (Field work), Seven.
> 
> Notes: Weak stealth. Termination excellent. Strong. Speed could use improvement. Questions authority.
> 
> Mission: Termination 0
> 
>  
> 
> Deep breaths, sunshine.

Her chest vibrates from the soul pounding rapidly inside of it.

This is it.

The First mission.

 Crouched in the grass, she reviews again her objective: disable the target, ~~steal~~ _acquire_ the item, and return to HQ.

 

So simple, barely even scratching the surface of her training.

 

The ease of the mission remain ignored by the heart lurching inside her chest. The sweat condensing in the cold night.

 she releases a breath of air from its bodily prison and watches it spiral away, a stream of dragon smoke fading away into the chilled black.

The collar beeps softly. It's time.

 

She springs from the soft ground and darts silently into a rain spout. Torso twisting, racing up the frosty pipe sides. Her legs launch her from the dented opening. She pulls the trigger, and the firing hook grapples onto the ledge of the nearby building with a chink, gravity and cable pulling her to the target. The high pitched zipping nearly covered by chirping crickets.

The last of the strand whips back into its coil. She stands upright on the ledge, hidden by shadows.

Unsheathed Katanas glint in the moonlight.

 

 Poised, adrenaline pumping through a limber body. A drawn bowstring, quivering with the anticipation of the launch. It's uncertain to her whether her soul is drenched in dread or excitement.

 

 

A crack of light spills onto the pavement from the building's insides. Just a few more seconds.

 She cannot fail.

The target walks from the building casually, briefcase swaying in his grasp.

**Now.**

_J u m p._

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A swift jab on the back of the neck leaves him choking, staggering, falling to the ground. Immobile. She clambers apathetically over the body, easily opening the brief case out of the line of vision of the disoriented giant lying at her feet. He groans as she pries the clasps off the top, heaving it open.

He'll be fine. Probably. They didn't really delve into the side effects of it in training. She shrugs mentally.

Inside lies the item she is to retrieve, wrapped in paper. She shoves the top completely and lets it fall to the ground, hops inside the case and tears the brown packaging off.

It's. A chess piece. A Queen to be exact. It looks like its made of solid silver. She huffs annoyed and begins to drag the heavy hunk of metal out of the case. It's around 2 1/2 inches tall, which for the density and awkwardness of the metal lump is exhaustively close to her grand total of a 3 inch height.

She clambers out of the side of the case, arm wrapped strangely around a thinner bit of the playing piece when a ringing jingle blares out through the silence. A phone. She hurries, knowing her theft will shortly be discovered, and the search will begin soon.

 

Who even carries a single chess piece around in a case anyways? Stars, this idiotic pointless piece of metal is nearly four times her weight. How on earth is she going to bring  this back inside? In hindsight she should have left it in the package.

 

She drags it into the grass mere seconds before the door opens once again, The new figure crying out in alarm at the collapsed body lying feet from the door. She finds herself grateful for the stalks of grass shielding her from view. She continuex the long, arduous process of dragging the piece through the lawns and rocky road terrain until she makes it back to below the window which she is to climb up into. Whilst simultaneously lugging the statue.

 

 

..This is going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FRIKSITSHEER THAT WAS THE W O R S T WRITERS BLOCK IVE EVER HAD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE MAKING THIS AA
> 
> also i dont even remember if big human people are a thing in this au so uh whatever yo


	3. SPRING BREAK IS ONLY ONE WEEK LONG WHAT AA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this would have been uploaded sooner, but unfortunately a certain toddler sabotaged this chapter.
> 
> why are the delete keys child feet magnets?
> 
> the world may never know  
> ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

" _When I get up there,"_ she panted, fuming as her foot slipped and sent her skidding down for the 17th time, " _I'm kicking ~~PLAYE~~ -Anders' ass off his high horse._"

Her searching hand flung tiredly across the wall another endless time, a stray sweat drop trickling down to splash a tired eye in the midst of struggling. She blinks it away with a slight shake and readjusts her slipping grip on the ever heavier queen piece.

 

Half an hour. Half an hour she'd been climbing straight up, heaving herself with three times the normal body weight and half her usable limbs. 

 

 _Thirty straight minutes_ of nothing but flailing like a fat, two legged spider vertically up a concrete wall nine times her height while still not making a sound because heaven help her if someone discovers her. Thirty minutes fueled by nothing but an outraged pride and the anticipation of the sweet vengeance she will earn herself. Thirty indignant, impossibly long minutes of the most utterly idiotic thing she had ever endured. Because some idiot wanted a fancy chess piece. 

 

And finally, 30 minutes later of heaving the the silver toy up the crumbling concrete, fingertips cold and blood boiling, she made it up to the windowsill. 

 

 She jumped down to the table, grunting at the weight of the fall. She was ready to spew a dictionary of profanities at him for the arbitrary, ridiculous task. Eager and waiting to unleash hellfire upon him. And yet...

 

"You're late."

She dropped the chess piece to her side with a grunt, letting it clatter from shaking arms, and shot him a wavering glare.

 

Why wouldn't her mouth open?

 

"O-only because you had me climb up the wall with this thing in the first place, jackass." She growled.

 

He cocked an eyebrow. "You have a grappling hook, yes? Why didn't you simply use it to lift you out? Unless I am mistaken of their function."

Stunned, she blinked. She had planned out the outcome of this meeting, devising ways of cornering him in any retaliation she thought of, and he was not going according to the script.

 

"...The idea hadn't occurred to me at the time." She gritted out, humiliated.

 

"Indeed, poor planning on your part really. It's disappointing to be honest; everyone else was able to figure it out."

She lowered her gaze, anger swallowed by guilt and shame. Her fists clenched.

"From a practical standpoint, I can't help but question your capabilities for more difficult tasks. Maybe we could find some use for you in the kitchen, if you don't end up throwing yourself into a vat, that is. You might be better off serving as some pet if you're that helpless." He shrugged.

She stiffened, head whipping up at him. He couldn't mean that, could he?"  Still seated, he read with a bored expression on his face. Something about Chess strategies. 

She inhaled. "I-

"Well, anyhoo," he said, slamming his book shut between his hand, "we have the important part to worry about here." 

"..Important part?" She asked, face scrunched.

"Of course! Did you get the chess piece? The queen I expect. Silver, Jewel embedded?"

She stared at him incredulously, and for the first time in the entire conversation, he glanced her direction.

"Ah, yes there it is!" he snatched the game piece, bumping her away, and held it up to the light, scanning for buffs and watching it glisten.

 

"That will be all," he absently dismissed, "Go and train or sleep or whatever you do."

Something furious reared its head inside her, but she bit it back and walked away, jumping from the table and out the door. She instantly slumped from the exhaustion the second she was out of view.

 

It was strange, she thought as she peeled her armor away. This place was the most liberating chance any bitty had, and yet somehow she still found herself feeling small and indignant. Unimportant. Lower.

 ~~Well, PLAYER ON~~ - _Anders_ was always clumsy with social cues, after all. It would probably do well to ignore it.

 

And yet as she and her quivering body collapsed into the relief of sleep, she wondered when she became so egotistical and self righteous to have been so indignant.

 

 

" _Tomorrow is another day.._ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<                        ~ + ~                        >~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Asgore was sitting at his table, sipping his daily cup of hot, flowery tea whilst passively scanning yesterday's paper for any interesting content to pass the time before starting the day, when a stray article in the corner caught his eye.

**" _Mysterious nightly attacks becoming more frequent"_**

Curiosity piqued, he set his cup down, diverting his attention to the paper in hand.

_"Reports of assaults and mugging are on the rise. Unique to the phenomenon, questioning shows that victims and witnesses are unable to report anything on the appearances of these mysterious culprits, all stating similar cases of  temporary paralysis, and minor injuries from the unprovoked attacks. Some of these cases result in larceny, some simply with assaults. All perpetrators remain unidentified, these strange attacks are left with a staggering lack of evidence. Authorities have yet to confirm the motives behind those responsible, nor whether these criminal events are related to the sudden burglary influx as well. Ebott citizens are advised to use caution at nighttime to avoid these surprise attacks."_

 He frowned, a concerned hum filling the small silence between the waking birdsong and another sip of comforting, golden tea.

The situation did not seem imminent, he reflected, but the fact that these new criminals were so easily leaving authorities at a loss was troubling. If they gained the motives for more serious damage, Innocent people would become fish in a barrel for this new breed of outlaws.

 

There wasn't much, unfortunately, that he could do that law enforcement weren't already. Perhaps he could arrange some nighttime security patrols?  The situation wasn't dire, so he let it fall to the back of his mind as he began sorting through another stack of paperwork, radio playing in the background.

 

It was at that time, a little over half an hour into the day, midway through deciphering the seventh page of terms and conditions, that the blaring news channel reported the first death of the unknown forces over the static laced speakers in the corner.

 

 

A ringtone slices through the grave announcement. 

"ASGORE! IT'S ALPHA MUFFET!.."

He stood from his seat.

"Gather a meeting in the summit. Recruit Night Protection parties. We will discuss a curfew at the meeting. I will discuss security equipment establishment with the Gasters and Alphys. We must prevent any more of this."

Undyne made a noise of agreement.

"The Royal Guard are containing the remains as we speak. They'll need ya to help calm em' down. You know what to do, big guy. "

"I will be there shortly, Captain. Do your best to calm the masses before I arrive."

"Eh, I ain't the most calming monster around, but I'll give it a shot. See ya there, fluffybuns. NGYAAAA-"

Asgore stood before the stand, donning the armor grimly. Crown placed atop his head, cloak draped behind, His trident stared at him from on the wall. 

The old king left his old weapon behind.

 

  He slammed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_And so it begins..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just letting you know that i was *THIS* close to sending a prank chapter but it got late so y'all safe
> 
>  
> 
> also i was really worried about this one being boring so let me know if i can improve it ok?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Rivethart, who came up with the reader idea that i just expanded terribly upon wHOOPEE
> 
>  
> 
> Posting this to see if I should continue, what do you guys think?


End file.
